Tonight I'm Loving You
by BTRobsession
Summary: Kendall and Logan are all alone in the apartment for once. Logan would rather read, but Kendall has a better idea. Kogan oneshot. please R&R.


I sighed and sat down on the orange couch in apartment 2J. It seemed like any regular Saturday night, but this one was different. Logan and I had the whole apartment to ourselves. My mom and Katie went out for some mother-daughter bonding, and James and Carlos were down by the pool. I would've gone with them, but I would rather spend my time with Logan.

I looked over at him and frowned. His nose was buried in a book and he didn't even notice my presence. I sighed and turned to face him. Nothing. I rolled my eyes and sighed a little louder. He sighed in frustration and put his book down.

"What Kendall"

"Whatcha doing?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes and went back to his book. "What does it look like?"

"Aw come on Logie, we're all alone for once and you decide to read instead" I said.

"Exactly. Since the apartment is quiet, I can catch up on my reading." he said

"But cant you do that another time?"

"No"

"But I'm so bored" I whined.

"Ok well find something to do"

"I cant"

"Why?"

"Because it involves you" I said.

"Kendall cant you control yourself for a few hours" he said.

"Hours? I've been trying to all day"

He put his book down and looked at me. "I'm sorry Kendall, but I really want to read right now. Later I will spend time with you ok"

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. He frowned and scooted closer to me.

"I'm sorry" he said.

I turned to face him and saw that he was pouting.

"I hate it when you do that" I said.

"Do what?" he asked innocently.

"That!"

He chuckled and pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was gentle and sweet, but I wanted it to be rough. Just as he was about to pull away, I placed my hand behind his head and pulled him back. I licked his bottom lip begging for access, which I received. My tongue explored every inch of his mouth, causing him to moan into the kiss. I lowered him on his back and started kissing his neck.

"Kendall"

"Yeah…Logie…" I said between kisses.

"Can we do this later?"

I stopped kissing him. "Why?"

"Because I really want to finish reading" he said

"Come on Logie, I bet this is more entertaining then that stupid book" I said.

He rolled his eyes. "Please Kendall can we do this later"

I sighed and sat up, crossing my arms again.

"I'm sorry Kendall"

"Its fine Logie"

He smiled apologetically and returned to his book. I stood up from the couch and went into our shared room. I closed the door behind me and collapsed on my bed. I wanted to spend time with Logan, but he would rather be alone. All I wanted was to cuddle with him or maybe even more. I could just imagine him screaming my name and begging for more. Just thinking about him like that made me instantly hard. I needed his help, but I guess I was on my own.

I unzipped my jeans and lowered them along with my boxers. I started jacking off, pretending it was Logan.

"Mmm Logie" I moaned.

I picked up the pace and stroked my aching cock faster. It wasn't the same without Logan, but at least I was getting some pleasure. I could feel myself getting close and I shut my eyes.

"Logan!" I shouted as I came all over my hand.

Once I was satisfied, I cleaned myself up and decided to go back into the living room. I was expecting to see Logan still reading his book. But when I entered the living room, I could feel all the blood rush to my groin at the sight. Logan wasn't reading anymore, but instead he was palming himself through his jeans. His eyes were closed and by the look on his face, I could tell he was enjoying it.

"Kendall" he moaned.

Just him saying my name turned me on. I wanted to help him out, then even fuck him. I wanted to make him scream my name until he lost his voice. I would fuck him so hard that he wouldn't be able to walk for a week. I watched him as he continued to palm himself. He moaned my name a few more times and I couldn't take it anymore. I needed him bad and I needed him now.

"Need help?" I asked.

His eyes opened and he gasped. He stopped instantly and turned to face me. His face was a bright shade of red.

"K-Kendall…I…uh…." he stuttered

"What do you want Logie?" I asked.

"For you to go away so I can finish reading" he said while picking up his book again.

"That's not what it looked like" I said.

"I don't know what your talking about" he said.

"Oh I think you do" I said while sitting down on the couch.

"No I don't Kendall"

I scooted closer to him and whispered in his ear. "Do it again"

He turned to me. "Do what?"

"What you were doing before"

"I wasn't doing anything"

I raised an eyebrow. "Really you weren't palming yourself"

"N-no"

"Aw come on baby do it for me" I said

"I don't know" he said

"Please, besides we are all alone"

He sighed. "But what if we get caught?"

I ignored him by pressing my lips to his. Our lips moved together perfectly. He parted his lips allowing my tongue access. I began to map out his mouth with my tongue, as he let out a moan. Our erections brushed together, causing me to hiss with pleasure. I pulled away from the kiss and removed his shirt. I quickly lifted my shirt off and tossed it to the floor. Next I went for his jeans. I unbuttoned them and tossed them aside, just leaving him in his boxers. I immediately noticed the tent in Logan's boxers.

"Are you sure you still want to read?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I want you"

"Ok but since I'm in charge lets try something different" I said.

He gave me a puzzled look. "Like what?"

I lifted him up in my arms and carried him to our shared room. I gently laid him on my bed then went to get something from the closet.

"Kendall what are you doing?" he asked.

"Hold on Logie" I said

I heard him start to moan and I turned around. He was rubbing himself again. I quickly dug through the closet.

"Aha!" I said.

I went back over to him and grabbed his wrists with one of my hands.

"Um Kendall, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing" I said.

With my free hand I handcuffed his wrists to the bedpost. I backed away and smiled.

"Why did you handcuff me? And where did you get these?" he asked.

"Carlos's dad gave them to him and I'm 'borrowing' them. And I did that to you so you cant escape" I said.

He smirked. "Kinky"

"Just wanted to try something different"

"Well I like it" he said.

"Do you like this?" I asked as I cupped his bulge and started rubbing it.

He hissed and nodded his head. "M-more"

I smirked and lowered my mouth to his crotch. He gasped when I started to mouth him through his boxers. He let out a moan and bucked his hips.

"Fuck me Kendall" he said

"Not yet" I said

"P-please" he moaned.

"You have to be patient Logie"

"I cant"

"Just try to control yourself"

He let out another moan as I continued to mouth him. The taste of his pre-cum caused my taste buds to dance. But I wanted more. I grabbed the waist band of his boxers and lowered them down slowly, his erection springing free. I tossed his boxers to the floor and admired his body.

"Suck" he demanded.

"Nuh huh, I'm in charge" I said.

I grabbed his throbbing cock and started stroking it slowly. I put my mouth on the tip and licked it, causing him to moan a little louder. I put my mouth around the head and sucked. I took his whole dick in my mouth and sucked faster. He started bucking his hips again and I could tell he was close.

"K-Kendall…I'm…gonna c-cum" he said.

I ignored him and continued to suck. I wanted him to cum in my mouth.

"P-please stop" he said.

I pulled off him with a "pop" sound.

"No Logie I want you to cum in my mouth. I want to taste you" I said.

I grabbed his cock and started stroking it again. I put my mouth at the tip. He moaned louder as I picked up the pace and stroked faster.

"Kendall!" he shouted as he came in my mouth.

I could feel the warm liquid travel down my throat. I loved the way Logan tasted. I pulled off him and licked my lips. I licked the tip of his cock wanting to get every drop. I looked up at him and noticed that his eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily.

"Please Kendall I need you in me" he said.

I spread his legs as far as they could go, giving me perfect view of his twitching hole. I placed my finger to his lips. He opened his mouth and sucked on my finger. Once my finger was covered with his saliva, I took them out of his mouth and down to his awaiting entrance. I wasn't done teasing him yet. I wanted to make him pay for making me wait. With my finger I teased the outside of his pink hole.

"Your such a tease" he said

"And you're a little slut begging for it" I said

"I'm not begging for anything"

"Really Logie? Your telling me that don't want this" I said as I gently pushed my finger in him.

"N-no" he moaned.

"Then I guess I should stop" I said while taking my finger out.

"No! Kendall I want it" he said.

"Want what Logie?" I asked.

"You know what I want"

"No I don't think I do Logie. Maybe you should tell me"

"I want you to fuck me" he said

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yes"

I smirked. "As you wish"

I circled the outside of his hole with my finger before gently pushing it inside. He was really tight, so I added another finger.

"Haven't you done enough teasing?" he asked.

"No not really" I said.

"Damn it Kendall just fuck me already"

"I need to prepare you first babe"

He sighed in frustration. "Fine but hurry up"

"Don't worry you will enjoy this" I said.

I placed my fingers inside him and started to thrust them, before moving my fingers in a scissoring motion. Logan started to fuck himself on my digits and moaning even louder when I would brush against his prostate

"Ok Kendall I'm ready" he said

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes just please fuck me"

I unbuttoned my jeans and lowered them along with my boxers. I positioned myself at his entrance. I pushed in, but decided I still wanted to tease him a little longer. I waited when I had the head of my cock in, then I stopped.

"Damn it Kendall, just do it" he groaned.

Once I was done teasing him, I pushed all the way in. He moaned louder then before.

"God Logan your still so fucking tight" I said.

"Just move!" he said.

I pulled out then thrust back in. He moaned loudly while trying to free himself from his restraints.

"Faster Kendall. Go harder" he begged.

"See I was right, you do like to beg" I said.

"Just shut up and do it" he growled playfully.

"Whatever you want babe" I said as I started to thrust harder into him.

He began to buck his hips as I hit his prostate.

"R-right there. Hit it again" he said.

I nodded and hit that spot dead on, making him scream and moan my name. I wrapped my hand around his shaft, pumping in time with my thrusts.

"I don't think I'm gonna last much longer" he said.

"Me either" I said pumping and thrusting faster and harder.

"Kendall!" he screamed before he released.

Both of our stomachs were stained white. I could feel my stomach tighten and I knew I was close. I let out a moan of Logan's name before I came inside of his tight body. I gently pulled out of him and pressed my lips to his. When the need for oxygen became to much, I pulled away gasping.

"That was amazing" he said.

"You bet it was" I said rolling next to Logan.

"Um Kendall"

"Yeah Logie"

"Can you get me out of these?" he asked while wiggling his wrists.

"Oh right" I said.

I put on a new pair of boxers and my pajama bottoms. I went back to the closet and started digging for the key. Once I found it I walked back over to Logan. I unlocked the handcuffs and set them on the nightstand.

"Thanks" he said as he rubbed his wrists.

"No problem babe" I said.

Once he was all cleaned up and in his pajamas, we climbed back into bed and I held him close. He rested his head on my chest and circled his finger around my stomach.

"I love you Kendall" he said.

"I love you too Logie" I said.

He smiled and snuggled closer under my arms.

"Hey Logie can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Yeah"

"Was that better then your book?"

He chuckled. "Better then any book I've ever read"

I smiled. "Good"

"Goodnight Kendall" he said

I kissed the top of his head. "Goodnight Logie"

**A/N: This story just popped into my head so i wrote it. it isnt very good, but i tried my best. anyway hope everyone liked it =D**


End file.
